inotia4fandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries
Mercenaries are auxiliary party members that can be hired by the player through special items called Mercenary Emblems, which are dropped by monsters and chests throughout the game. The purpose of Mercenaries is to aid the player throughout the game by acting as extra CPU controlled players. Unlike Inotia 3, storyline characters will not join the player most of the time and so mercenaries are crucial to the player's survival, especially in the latter part of the game. Mercenary Features * Mercenaries act like CPU players, joining in on attacks started by a teammate, or retaliating against monsters attacking them (this is a option, 'Auto Counterattack' that can be turned on/off in their settings). Auto Counterattack is normally turned off. * The player can switch their control between Kiyan and any active Mercenary; Kiyan can be CPU controlled as well. * As a 'player', they can level up, have access to skills, and can use equipment as well. However, their selection of skills is limited, and they level up their skills at certain levels (which can be seen by selecting that skill). Their usage of skills can also be turned on/off in the settings; they have 3 levels: Not Use, Low and High. * Skillbooks can be used on mercenaries too if they have maxed their skill at level 4, but some mercenaries have the max skill level at 3, which makes them unable to use skillbooks. * In the Party page, you can store up to 6 mercenaries total for free. The maximum is 18 mercenaries (9 per page, 2 pages total), but the extra 12 require gems to unlock (10 gems per slot). Here they can be added to / removed from the active party, or deleted to make space for more. * You can also view their page, which has 3 parts: STATUS (Shows their Level, Class, Name, Stats, HP, MP, EXP), EQUIP (equipment, also Level & Class at the bottom), and SKILL (Shows their skills). * Special characters that temporarily join the active party will automatically remove the active party member, but not delete them. The special character(s) cannot be removed from the active party; they will leave on their own once the quests they are involved in are completed. * Whether they're in or out of the Active Party, they will still gain experience and level up. However, Kiyan gets the most EXP per kill if there are no active mercenaries. * Mercenaries have special passives called Mercenary skills. They buff various things, and only certain buffs are given by certain classes of mercenaries. They apply to the entire party whether the mercenary itself is active or not. ** Black Knight: *** Sword Vengeance: 2% increase of physical and magic damage when using longsword. *** Skilled Metal Armor: 10% increase in defense when wearing metal armor. *** Power Hit: 10% increase of physical and magic resistance when HP is below 30%. *** Chosen Hero: 3% chance to get unique item when you pull the legendary sword. ** Assassin: *** Treasure Hunter: Increase of getting better items when opening a regular box. *** Vital Point Attack: 3% chance to stun for 1 second when critical. *** Colossus: 3% increase when selling an item. *** Skilled Leather Armor: ** Warlock: *** Skilled Cloth Armor: 3% increase of magic damage when wearing cloth clothing. *** Magic Vengeance: 2% increase of magic damage. *** Studying Magic: 3% increase of magic resistance. *** Paper Collector: 3% increase of item drop rate for scroll types of items. ** Priest: *** Blunt Vengeance: 1% chance to stun for 1 second when blunt is used. *** Overcharge: Item price will fall by 2% when purchasing item. *** Coaching: 2% increase of earning experience points. *** Celebrity: Increases rare mercenary chance when recruiting mercenaries. ** Ranger: *** Bow Vengeance: 3% increase of 'physical damage' when bow is used. *** Deadly Attack: 5% enhancement of critical damage. *** Strong Physique: 10% increase of 'potion effect'. *** Herb Finder: 2% increase for all material item drop chance. ** Warrior *** Strong Spirit: 5% decrease to get an unusual state. *** Two-handed Weapon Vengeance: 3% increase of physical damage when two-handed weapon is used. *** Digestion Enhancement: Potion cooldown time is reduced by 3 seconds. *** Pickup Trophy: 1% increase of equipment item drop chance. Mercenary Uses Mercenaries, as extra players, can do various useful things. * The obvious: helping you defeat enemies and bosses. * Mercenary Skills can make normally useless mercenaries worth keeping. Keeping a Priest with the Celebrity passive is highly recommended - even if not active, it will increase the chance of getting a named mercenary. * They can be used to store items when needed by equipping them. It is advised to sell the stock weapon they come with if you plan on using them as pack mules. * Due to the quick way to activate/deactivate them, they can be used for emergencies or quick actions. ** 'Pocket mercenaries' is named due to the fact that you quickly pull them out when needed - say, summon a Priest and have it use Hammer of Wrath for a quick stun, then switch it out when it hits. Likewise, you can switch in a Assassin, use Whist then Assassin's Blade, then switch it out. Cooldowns still work when mercenaries are withdrawn, so you could technically, say, continuously stun an enemy by repeatedly swapping in priests to use Hammer of Wrath. However, while withdrawn, neither HP nor Mana is regenerated, so this cannot be used forever. ** Specifically, having 'pocket priests' is useful for quick healing when needed on/off the battlefield. Just quickly go to the party menu, deactivate another mercenary if needed, activate a priest, close the menu and have the priest use its heal ability, then go back to the party menu and deactivate it and reactivate the mercenary that you were using before the priest. ** Or, if somebody is about to die, you can swap out mercenaries. For example, if your Warrior is about to die, you can withdraw it from the Active Party, and switch it with a Black Knight and keep going. Later, when you're not fighting, you can swap in your Warrior and let it gain HP passively, saving potions and Resurrection scrolls. ** Fighting a boss: If your party is about to be completely wiped out, you can quickly deploy a mercenary (preferably a Assassin with Whist), run away and quietly use your revival scrolls to revive your teammates and slowly recover health and mana at no cost. The latter part will not work against certain bosses that can attack you wherever you are, but can still be used to some degree - either use Improved Resurrection Scrolls, or use the regular ones but quickly use a potion as well. Mercenary Emblems Once again, Mercenaries are summoned using special items called Mercenary Emblems. However, there are certain types of mercenary emblems, which can give certain types of mercenaries. Shadow Mercenary Emblems: one is given by Darius early in the game, another is received as a reward for a quest while trying to leave the desert. Sometimes, monsters drop this type of emblem, but it is rare, even among emblems. They give (in my experience) mercenaries with few skills and are generally worthless. Mercenary Emblems are the most commonly found emblems in the game. They have, next to their name in parenthesis, the Class of the mercenary that they can summon. There are 3 general varieties of mercenaries given by these emblems. * Mercenaries with only a few (around 4) skills. These are the most common, and are generally worthless. * Mercenaries with several (around 8, give or take) skills. These are uncommon, and should make up your Active Party. * Named Mercenaries. They have 12-15 skills, higher than normal stats, and the chance of getting them is virtually nonexistent unless you have a priest mercenary with the Celebrity passive. Always keep them. People have gotten to level 105 without even seeing one. Divine Mercenary Emblems (Description: use to recruit a skillful mercenary) are much, much more rarer than regular Mercenary Emblems. Likewise, they are (supposedly) much more likely to give named Mercenaries. However, it is still possible (and very likely) to get worthless mercenaries from them as well. Hero Emblems (Description: Use to recruit a very skillful mercenary) can only be bought with GEMs; 60 for a random class, 120 for a specific class. It is unknown what the mercenaries have. Types of Mercenaries *Normal Mercenaries *Legendary Mercenaries *Shadow Mercenaries Normal Mercenaries: *These Mercenaries have normal stats and are not too strong. *These Mercenaries have 4-5 Skills. *They have one Exclusive Mercenary Skill *These have 40% Drop rate from normal monsters and 50% from mini bosses and 62% from main boss chests. *There is a chance that these will be dropped by rare chests. Legendary Mercenaries: *These Mercenaries have above average to extremely high stats. *These Mercenaries have 6-13 Skills *They have two exclusive Mercenary Skill *They have 20% from normal Monsters and 26% drop rate from mini bosses and 30% from boss chests *There is a very low chance that these are dropped even by rare chests. *Mercenaries with specific names have high stats and more skills Shadow Mercenaries: *They have average stats. *They have almost all skills. *They are very rare and player will get them, if they are very lucky. Named Mercenaries A specific Named Mercenary always has the same skills (but stats may vary). It IS possible to get the same named mercenary twice, though those chances are extraordinarily rare. It is highly recommended to have a priest with Celebrity in your party before activating mercenary emblems; without them the chances of getting a named Mercenary are near zero. Assassin *Gumniang *Morgana *Pamina *Rica Black Knight *Clea *Rosarine *Amelia Priest *Enesse *Orbey *Rineah *Seraphina Ranger *Kenjin *Loutch *Mares Warlock *Exion *Lacroix *Romeo *Gabriel *Kane Warrior *Duval *Krist *Fenoa *Gurarde *Granichos Tips and Tricks This is tips on getting Named Mercenaries copied verbatim from Annnelia over in the forums at http://inotia4.gheroworld.com (gheroworld is now a defunct website). : 1. when you keep killing a named elite or when you keep farming improved chests, the drops eventually get lesser and lesser, and you start to get only few crap or copper. what i do is after getting 1-2 emblem, or after a streak without emblem, i know the next chests will likely be sparse and crappy, so i quit the game and use "App Cache Cleaner" (android), which will clear 1mb~ of inotia cache, then i start the game again and continue. it seems to refresh chest contents for me ^^ '' : ''2. from the start of the game, once u have 2 useful teammates, dont open any more emblems until you have a priest merc with CELEBRITY skill. (increase chance for rare merc upon recruiting.) without it, you have almost zero chance of getting a legendary and you are wasting the early emblems. just store all emblems in your bag to open all after getting celebrity priest. i believe named merc chance is upon activation of emblem, not upon picking it up. if the game is being bitch and refuse to give u priest emblems, buy priest emblems (15silver) from crooked vendor respawn in hwagan cave 1. 1/4 chance of getting celebrity. : 3. ALL legendary mercs i have gotten were from hwagan cave, with khuntu still in party, return after beating the golem. the chest spawns beside a crooked vendor (who is useful for buying cheap yellow jewels from). i have also wasted my time farming about 400 emblems from goblin caves, beside the named black bat and beside goblin magnataur, there were zero legendary mercs. i suspect theres a higher chance of legendary mercs from hwagan cave chest onwards and almost zero before that. well goblin cave was only useful to farm celebrity priest. so dont waste your time trying to farm legendary mercs from chests before hwagan. '' : ''4. in my experience of every playthrough, divine emblems have 10% chance for legendary merc, 30% chance for normal merc with 7+ skills unlocked, 60% chance for usual crap merc. you CAN get legendary mercs from normal emblems, only if you have celebrity priest. they both have different max levels of skills, dif stats, same few skills missing. : 6. 90% of legendary mercs have higher stats than normal. ranger has 4 high stats including mentality, with only 1 weak stat (int). other classes have 3 high stats and 2 weak. thus mares has 30+ stat points higher than all other mercs :> TLDR: Occasionally use App Cache Clearer to refresh chest drop rates, don't use emblems until you have a priest with the Celebrity skill (go to Hwagan Cave 1 and buy priest emblems for 15 silver from the crooked vendor respawn if necessary), chance of legendary mercenaries from chests is near 0 before hwagan cave, legendary mercenaries are still rare with divine emblems, normal emblems give legendary mercenaries only with celebrity passive, and legendary mercenaries normally have higher than normal stats.